1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation method of a nuclear power plant and to a nuclear power plant. More particularly, the present invention relates to an operation method of a nuclear power plant and to a nuclear power plant, which are suitable for an uprate of normal operation power output of a nuclear power plant.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a newly constructed nuclear power plant, electric power has hitherto been uprated, for example, by improving the fuel makeup or the shape and makeup of a fuel assembly so as to increase the flow rate of main steam at a core outlet.
Such related art is disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP,A 9-264983).